Radar calibration is a necessary process to understand and ensure the accuracy of information (e.g., range, velocity, position) obtained by a radar system about one or more targets. The calibration process requires ground truth on the radar target. That is, the relative position of the radar system and the target must be known in order to compare the known information with the information obtained by the radar system and implement corrections or record biases, as needed. However, when the radar system is on a moving platform (e.g., automobile, other type of vehicle), the calibration process is complicated by the fact that the platform cannot simply be brought back to an area in which ground truth information is available for one or more targets in order to perform the calibration. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a calibration process that uses static objects in the vicinity of the moving platform, wherever that may be.